You Only Live Once
by Telacontar
Summary: Aragorn is 26, and hopelessly in love with Arwen. But one night changes their lives forever, leaving her in despair and Aragorn banished from Rivendel. Aragorn will NEVER be allowed to return on pain of death...can love really triumph over all?
1. Default Chapter

You Only Live Once

The wind ravaged the land and the rain accompanied it. A full moon was set above billowing black clouds that bore the storm upon the city. A fleet of stars gazed upon the shadowed streets, while Arwen lay by my side dreamless.

The pair of us lay in wake, blinking wordlessly at each other in pure adoration. Arwen lay half over me, her head rested on my bare chest and her left hand crossed over me to sweep her slender fingers through my brown hair in a relaxed manner. Letting her graceful fingers comb through my un-kept twines of hair, I rested myself; at the moment, it felt as though nothing could come between us. My love for her was deep, and, no question about it, she felt the same for me.

I was watching her eyes, smiling lightly at the thought of spending the night with her at my side. Her delicate figure was made visible by the contour of the bed sheets, her perfectly unmarked skin tempting me to love her even more, if it was, if only remotely, possible, and bring her closer to me. With every second that we lay there, idle and unmoving in the middle of the night, my lust for her love was growing. It was almost as if we were in a time continuum, the seconds stretched into minutes, the minutes dragged by, but each one I savored, for I had Arwen.

She stopped running her fingers through my hair and moved closer, until she was pressed close to me, her unblinking eyes staying fixed on my own. Arwen reached towards me, until her arm was around my waist, in a loving gesture, one that was returned by me. Gently, I rolled over to face her directly, but, before I even had a chance to speak, I found her hand on my lips, silencing my words. She smiled in a pleased way, as she leaned closer and snagged me in one of her long, passionate kisses. It was absolute heaven. As the kiss ended, I wished it would go on forever, but it was only a feeble wish, one that would be answered time after time that night.

What would Elrond say if he caught us? He had always had a way of knowing where we were in the city, and seemed to find a way to break into one of our intimate moments at just the right time. I was highly surprised that he had not already found us, we had been dodging him all day, finding a quiet meadow to enjoy, and the moment word of his approach reached us, we ran off to find a noisy little brook to sit by. That night, we had walked together down the halls, until we came to my room, where I expected her to depart, but she stayed with me, insisting on staying by my side all night. I had double checked the halls to make sure my adoptive father had not even glimpsed us slipping into my room, and after being sure, I had followed her in. He would probably banish me if he caught us together like this, or worse, punish her for sleeping with a mortal, half-breed. The thought of it made my blood boil...why couldn't he just be happy for his daughter? Why did he have to make her life miserable just for falling in love with me? It wasn't her fault; fate was to blame for this unlikely of unions. We had to be careful the next morning, I had to get her up before dawn, and send her back to her room, no matter how much she complained about it.

Arwen smiled again, her eyes blinking slowly in a seductive manner; it drove me crazy for her. When a woman could pull off that innocent, sexy look while looking into my own eyes, it drove me wild, I knew I had to make her mine at that moment. She seemed to read my thoughts, for her other arm, which had been propping her up on her side, moved over to me and swept my cheek carefully. Arwen fell gently back onto the pillow; her black hair spread out in an almost angelic way, as her delicate skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that filtered lazily through the window. It was as if she had fallen from the stars and happened to land next to me.

I put my other arm underneath her neck, as I searched her face for a long moment. Fate had indeed been kind to us, for we had ended up the most passionate of lovers, two that were inseparable, nothing could stand between us, neither Elrond, Sauron, nor my duty as a Ranger could force us apart. As I drifted back to the present, she pressed closer, until our foreheads met, and I wished wistfully for her to kiss me again. She grinned seductively and held me tighter, pressing herself to me as her lips again covered mine. My mind went blissfully blank, but one thought crossed my mind before it was whisked away by Arwen's love...this was going to be one long and enjoyable night.


	2. Theft Of Dreams

Theft of Dreams

Pale sunlight filtered through the thin curtains as it gently hit my eyes, waking me from my sleep. I turned my head to look at Arwen, who lay by my side, soundly asleep, a small smile across her lips as her arms still held me close. I smiled, she was so beautiful, certainly the most wonderful elf to ever grace the lands of Middle Earth, I was sure of it. I was so lucky that she had decided to be with me, rather than find some elf Prince to go to the Grey Havens with, and I wouldn't leave her...not after last night. Last night had seemed endless, in a good way, and I was terribly saddened to see it was already morning. Suddenly, a red flag went up in my head after that thought-morning...what was bad about that? Then, it hit me like a thousand stabbing swords. I had hoped to get her back to her room by now! Lord Elrond would be heading to her chambers at this moment to awaken her! I was in the most trouble I could have gotten myself into. _No wriggling out of this one old boy, you're dead_, I thought. But, maybe, I still had a chance, he could be late, or have stopped to talk to some one on the way...but those thoughts brought me little comfort. He was NEVER late, and NEVER hindered on his daily awakenings of his daughter. I sat up, displacing her arms as I grabbed my shirt and threw it on, over my head.

"Oh, blast it Eru! I'm going to be banished! I just know I am! Unless...I could tell him she awoke early and came to get me up, that's why she's in here..."

My own shadow, which seemed to tilt its head and mock me as I moved, looked as though it was saying-'Yes, good thought, then if he comes in here now and sees you JUST getting dressed, and her lying in the bed...well, I don't think he'll fall for that one pal.'

"Blast! I'm dead, I know it, I'm deader than a Barrow Wright..."

Arwen stirred, placing a hand on my back, turning me to look at her. She was smiling, her eyes sparkling in the new day's light as she moved closer.

"Good Morning..." She said.

I grinned back, leaning over and kissing her until she pulled back, sensing something was wrong.

"What's going on? Are you all right?"

"No...we've over slept. Your father will be coming to wake you, and you won't be in your room! I'm afraid this won't turn out good for us."

"Oh Eru! We did over sleep! We must hurry!"

The two of us dressed hurriedly, I threw my long tailed, leather coat on over my vest and deep red shirt, securing the Evenstar pendant on around my neck. My sword was lying near the door, propped against the wall, I ran over and grabbed it, securing it on my belt, although I knew I had no need for it, I still carried it. Fully dressed, I waited for her, who emerged from the small library in my room in a deep blue dress, complete with silver headdress. I straightened the place up a bit, and remade the bed, to cover up for last night. She looked at me; pleased it seemed that we had possibly beaten her father for once. When we were sure that our efforts would be in success, I opened the door, bowing to her and smiling in our victory over Elrond. She laughed, grinning as she went through the door, her dress noiselessly sweeping the corridor in front of my door, but she stopped laughing once she left. Then, pulling the door shut behind me, I realized why her laughter had been cut short.

Elrond. He was standing inches in front of me, his cold eyes glaring harshly at me, features taught in disgust. A blonde elf stood behind him, grinning maliciously at me, his white and green robes shimmering in the new light. Why was he laughing?! Then I figured it out...Glorfindel! He had seen us last night! He had ratted us out to her father! If I ever got out of this one, I made a silent promise that getting revenge on him would be my first duty. Arwen slid over to me, wrapping an arm around mine, which was slightly shaking for fear of what Elrond would do to us. She looked scared, her normally joyful eyes fixed apon her father, who didn't look at her, but stared, unwavering at me. I knew then and there, I had it coming to me.


	3. Fanatical Devotion

Fanatical Devotion

"Why?! Why did you have to do such a thing Arwen?!" Elrond raged.

The two of us were standing in front of him, she was not even bothering to look at her father, but instead stood by me, arm around mine. I glared at him angrily, how could he treat his daughter in such a way? Did her happiness mean nothing to him?! It meant something to me, and I spoke out for her.

"It wasn't her fault! You can't say whom you love or not! It's just fate's way!" I snapped.

"Be quiet half-blood! You are in more trouble than you can handle right now! I'm talking to my daughter, so stay out of it!" He shouted back.

He was furious, hair askew, eyes blazing as he paced back and forth in front of us, making wild, angry gestures with his arms. His voice was raised to an almost roar, and he directed the full bulk of his accusations at me, as if I had been responsible for falling in love.

"I trusted you, I trusted you in my own city...I'll never be that foolish again!" Yelled Elrond.

"Father...what are you saying?!" Arwen cried, tears showing in her eyes.

"You've been a vagabond ever since you came here 21 years ago...and I regret EVER letting you stay within these walls! You've violated my daughter, my pride AND done countless other things that are unmentionable! This was the last straw!" He roared.

"Father! It was my fault! I wanted to stay with him all night! I'm sorry! Please don't punish him!"

"Silence! I won't have this! You still slept with a MORTAL!"

"And hopefully not the last time that I do!" She shouted back.

I almost did a double take as I looked at her. She really meant that! She was coming to my defense when I had come to hers! It made me step forward and defend her yet again, which was most likely the biggest mistake of my life.

"You can't do anything about it Elrond...we're in love and that's that! Nothing can tear us apart!"

"Oh really? Let's test that theory. Hm? You are banished forthwith from the city of Rivendel, and are prohibited to see my daughter ever again!"

I stared at him, it all didn't sink in right away, I was still lingering on his first words when the last sentence hit me like a charging bull. Banished! And never allowed to see the love of my life?! How could he?! The injustice of it was almost too much to bear. Tears showed clear in my eyes as I spoke, before turning and leaving the room in a flurry.

"All right. Then I have only one thing to say to YOU, Elrond. I hold about as much respect and love for YOU that I did for my FATHER."

And so I left, not even bothering to look at the expression on Elrond's face.


	4. Parting Ways

Parting Ways

The road was cold, and the world seemed to be angry with me as I walked out of the city, leading a horse by the reins. I was too numb to care about anything anymore, and I had cried until no more tears came as I walked out on the city that had been my home for 21 years. Elves jeered at me as I left, calling me 'half-blood' and other things that made my blood boil beneath my skin. I was banished, made fun of, and could never see the love of my life EVER again. Nothing mattered to me anymore, I would've rather died, right then and there than go on with what was left of my sad, pathetic life. Some one was running down the path towards me, I didn't bother to turn around, it was probably an elf coming to trip me, or jeer at the banished mortal. They ran right into me, hitting me square in the back, knocking me to the ground as I rolled over, seeing a tear stained face looking at me.

"Arwen?" I breathed.

She nodded, burying her head in my chest, crying uncontrollably. I could feel the warm tears sink into my vest and cloak as her body shook with sobs. She sat up, helping me to stand as she hugged me close, her head resting on my chest, arms around my waist as dust fluttered down, off my cloak. I was stunned. What was she doing out here? Elrond wouldn't be far behind her, of that I was sure. I put my arms around her shuddering form, looking down on her as she glanced up at me. My hand moved up to her head, holding it as my thumb wiped away a streak of tears.

"Come now, what's all this crying for?"

"He banished you! The monster just tore my heart out and stood on it! I hate him! I'll never forgive him!" She sobbed.

"Don't cry, I'll be back, he'll get over this in a couple of months, and then I'll be back for you." I said.

"You promise?"

"By the Gods above, I promise, one day, I will return to you. I won't forget you Arwen, I won't forget you for as long as I'm gone."

"You'd better come back...I don't want to be alone." She said.

"You won't be alone," I started, "I'll be with you, in spirit. Always know this."

She smiled behind all those tears, and I leaned down and kissed her, finding her arms around my neck as mine held her close to me. Her tears came again, splashing onto my vest as she hugged me and pulled back, resting her head on my shoulder, her ebony hair gently sweeping my face. Elrond came running up the road, and I let her go, quickly swinging onto my horse as I looked down on her.

"I promise, I'll be back for you!" I cried.

My horse spun about and galloped off, down the road, its tail held high as it swiftly moved away from her, standing in the middle of the road. She waved to me, watching as my figure disappeared over a hill and around a corner, out of sight. Neither she nor I had any idea how long it would be until our next kiss, but it would be a VERY, long time.


	5. Left In The Dark

Left In The Dark

It would be 6 long, depressing years before I would see her again. I was 26 when I left her, a skinny, cocky, unwise boy who thought he was King of the world. I was now 32...and a much wiser man than I had been. 6 years can do a lot to a person, people change, and so did I. I had, in a sense, grown up, I had filled out, and smartened up. After leaving her, I had joined the Rangers in the North, and been sent from battlefield to battlefield, leading the brigades of Rangers against the scum of the Earth. Because of this, I had grown much stronger, my upper body was finally filled out with muscles, and I could now fight for longer than anyone else could. I was in great shape, and had left behind that skinny 26-year-old. I had also become wise beyond my years, having seen war and council, having led countless charges into death's den, and always pulling out on top. My eyes were deeper now because of this wisdom, completely different from those bright, deceiving eyes that had accompanied my youth.

Was I clean shaven anymore? No, I preferred to keep a 5 o'clock shadow, and I had even let my hair grow out slightly, to the point where it reached my shoulders. The one thing that had been bad that had happened to me, was forgetting. Becoming a Ranger means to forget who you WERE and become who you WANT to be. Things from my past had been vanishing like shadows at noon, day after day, until I was left with just a few memories of my life BEFORE six years ago. I knew I had been sent away from a city...what was it called? Rivendel! That was it, yes, I had been sent from Rivendel by Elrond. I had remembered that, and the reason why I was banished...for loving his daughter? Was she his daughter? Yes, that seemed right, and we had spent a wonderful night together. That was it! A few names wavered on the edge of my mind, Elrohir was one of them, Elladan was another. I thought they were twins, something deep in my mind was sending the word twins to connect those two. Estel...that was another name that haunted me. But why? Nothing connected that to anything, or anyone. Glorfindel...that name sent anger racing through me, but why? I knew no such person.

It all made my mind hurt, to just think about these demons from my past sent chills up my spine. But one day, I would be forced to face them head on, the day the rider came to the Ranger camp where I was staying. That day, the person I had become, would remember who I used to be.

He came riding up on a silver stallion, covered in a sheen of sweat and carrying a beautiful harness of light brown leather and bearing apon his back, a man clad in bright greens and greys. A silver cloak flapped behind him, resting on the horse's flanks when he pulled it to a stop, his golden hair shinning dazzlingly bright in the clouded sunlight. He looked as though he had ridden far and long, searching the whole of Middle Earth for something. That something, he would find on this day. The man had pointed ears, which I immediately knew to belong to one race of beings, the elves! He was an elf! A Ranger came to his horse's head and took hold of the reins, inquiring as to why the elf had come here.

"What's your business here?" The Ranger asked, rudely.

"I'm here on a mission. Is there a man going by the name Estel among you?"

A few of the men and women who had gathered around him looked at each other, shaking their heads and staring back at the elf. He looked disgruntled at their show of unrecognition, with a heavy sigh, he tried again.

"Any new recruits in your ranks? In particular, one who joined 6 years ago? He was a 26 year old boy from Rivendel."  
At the mention of Rivendel, I turned over on my cot, listening more intently to the conversation going on, just outside my tent. That city, that city that I couldn't picture nor describe had come back to haunt me. I could connect warmth, love, happiness, quiet meadows, open fields and beautiful forests with that name, but nothing else! How it hurt me to have forgotten!

"Yes, I think there was. If he still lives or resides here, that's only information our Dunadein would know." A short man said.

"Then where is your Dunadein?"

"Sleeping...and if you want to wake him up, I doubt you'll have a face afterwards. But be my guest." A few laughed at the comment.

To save the poor elf some trouble, I sat up, throwing my old, leather jacket over my back, tightened my belt, and hung my sword on it. With my quiver full of arrows, and bow slung across my back, I stood and walked through the tent's hanging flap, into the cloudy sunlight. The Rangers bowed to me and stepped down, clearing a path for me to reach the elf. If he knew me, and I didn't know him, I doubted he would recognize me, for my voice had even changed slightly.

"And who are you then?" I asked, "I'm their Dunadein and I hear you're wanting information about a Ranger who joined 6 years ago."

"I'm Glorfindel, and yes, I come seeking information about him."

Glorfindel! The name had a face, and the face had a memory. The morning of my banishment, I saw it all clearly now, the city was still a bit fuzzy, but not the hallway in which I stood. Before me was Elrond, and behind him...the elf who ratted me out! Why was he here?! The traitor! I glared up at the elf on the stallion, finally realizing who he was, but still not knowing why he was here, in this place. A glint of recognition came into his eyes as he stared defiantly into my own; he almost gasped, speaking to me in a low, hushed whisper.

"Estel? Is that really you?"

"Who are you talking to? I am no 'Estel', I am Strider, Ranger of the North. Why do you care about a boy from Rivendel who came here 6 years ago?" I spat.

He appeared saddened by my show of cruelty, and seemed to realize that I had no idea who this 'Estel' was.

"My Lord Elrond sent me in search of him, a few days after he banished the poor boy from Rivendel. I've been searching Middle Earth for him high on 6 and a half years now. Elrond's daughter...well, she was heartbroken that her father had sent her lover away...I see you don't know him...I'm sorry for bothering you." The elf turned his horse to leave.

Daughter of Elrond...the words echoed in my mind. Suddenly, in a flash of memories, it all came back. The last night before I was forced to leave, living in a fair elven city high in the cliffs in a secret valley, her face, her laugh...everything. I had forgotten, but now, I knew who I had been, I knew who this Estel was...it was me.

"Arwen..." I sighed, eyes wide with recognition.

He turned back around, stopping his horse as I waved the Rangers off, staring up at him with sad eyes.

"Oh Gods above! Estel! It IS you!" He smiled, "I hardly recognized you!"

He dismounted and walked to me, trying to give me a brotherly hug, but I backed away, dodging him and sidestepping in a Ranger fashion, cautious to not let him get near me.

"You ratted me out! You were the reason why I was banished from seeing her! YOU were the cause of all my pain! How dare you show your face!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Now, Estel, listen to me. I've been regretting that ever since you left, and Lord Elrond has been regretting shouting at you for loving his daughter. The last words you said to him have haunted him these past years...he wants you to come home."

My anger ebbed away swiftly, my hand lowered, until I was breathing heavily, not moving, just staring at the elf before me.

"What about...what about Arwen? Does she..."

"Yes," Glorfindel nodded, "With all her heart, she wants you back with her."

"She didn't move on after a year? There's no one else she loves?"

"No! Great Gods no! You're the only one she loves, Estel. She's been quite the silent one since you left. Seeing you back will do her a world of good." He said.

"And the people of Rivendel?"

"They will welcome you back with open arms...they've even expressed wishes to Lord Elrond to send me out and bring you home."

I just stared. My life...my life before the pain was being reoffered to me freely, I could go home without having to worry about Lord Elrond or the people who jeered at me as I left. I was forgiven. And it only took him a couple of days to forgive me...I was going home! A weight seemed to lift from my shoulders as I looked directly into Glorfindel's icy eyes, a renewed fire within mine.

"When do we leave?"


	6. Here I Am

Here I Am

The day was drizzly and dark, with no wind to dispel the light drizzle that fell from the grey clouds. Glorfindel rode before me on the road, his silver stallion taking the pathways in easy, high stepping trots. My horse, the one I had taken away with me the day I left, followed suit as we headed down the pathway, through the forests that I had remembered the moment I saw them. I could hardly wait to see her again, but I doubted she would recognize me after all these years, after all...Glorfindel had said he had hardly known me, so how would she? Would Lord Elrond recognize me? After all, it had been 6 years, and in that time I had done a lot of changing.

Soon the archway to Rivendel appeared before us, rising out of the grey mist like a slender tree, rearing above our heads at least ten feet. As we passed under it, my heart leapt at the thought of returning home...to the one place I felt I could always return to and be welcomed openly. And for the first time in 6 years, I was being led back to it, without any worries of being ran out of the city I once called home. A hooded figure was running down the pathway, the deep blue velvet billowing gracefully behind them. Glorfindel dismounted and pulled his hood off, motioning for me to get off my horse as well.

The figure kept coming, rushing down the trail in a hurried pace, as if they were anxious to reach Glorfindel and I in seconds. I began to remove my hood, but Glorfindel gave me a look that meant plainly-'keep it on.' I obeyed, staying my hands near my side as my guide stepped forward to intercept the running person, who's hood had fallen back, revealing a beautiful elf maiden. It was her! She was even more beautiful and graceful than I had remembered, in fact, I was sure that she had grown more gorgeous than even the Goddesses above. Stepping up behind Glorfindel, I held my breath, trying to get her to notice me, but instead of looking at ME, she walked right up to my guide and spoke to HIM.

"Glorfindel! It has been so long! Did you...did you find him? Did you bring him home?" She asked.

His reply, was a nod. The simplest of gestures, but the one that made her face brighten and heart leap with joy. He stepped aside so I could face her. Her eyes finally rested on me, their blue color peering into the darkness that overshadowed my face. With steady hands, I lifted the hood, letting it fall back against my shoulders as she stared at me, her expression quickly changing into one that I had feared. Unrecognition. Her eyes darted from me to Glorfindel, then back to me, searching me over from head to toe, trying to find the boy who had left her. But I was no longer that boy, I was changed, and she just couldn't see through that change, she couldn't perceive who I truly was. In a quavering voice, she spoke to me while shaking her head and taking a step back.

"You...you aren't my Estel..."

Her words broke my heart. The four words I had feared had been said, and my terrible thoughts of her not recognizing me had come true. A fine sheen of tears lined the bottom of my eyes, as they stared at the ground, dark hair obscuring their sight. I just wanted to die, right then and there, my life was ruined. I had no one to love, no one to hold...and it seemed that the memories of our love before the pain was just a foolish boy's dream. A dream that had been cruelly broken before my very face and shattered into a million unrepairable pieces. As I sighed, the pendant, which had rested around my neck, all these years slipped from behind my jacket, resting in plain sight on my chest in the dreary light. As the drizzle alighted apon its graceful shape, the crystals that formed the star in its center glittered brightly, catching her eye.

Her face turned stunned immediately, as her breathing became heavier, I sensed a change in her, and looked up, meeting her eyes with my own gaze. She stepped forwards, eyes wide in acknowledgment, saying but one word in a voice that was hardly above a whisper.

"Estel...?"

I nodded, taking a tentative step forwards; arms open, as she raced into them, arms wrapping tightly about my neck. I buried my head in her shoulder, holding her against me, arms around her slender waist as tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I could feel her crying with me, her dark hair against my face as I just held her. Nothing could have made that moment any more perfect than it was. I was home, holding the love of my life, forgiven by the ones who had convicted me, and welcomed back into my former life freely. My troubles lifted away from me as if blown away by an unseen wind, which carried them far, far away from me...to some distant time and place. She stepped back, holding my head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as I wiped one away with my thumb.

"I told you I'd come back..." I said.

She smiled, crying even harder as she moved towards me, her soft lips finding my own. I had waited 6 years for this...6 long years, and our love for one another hadn't dimmed in the slightest bit. We kissed for what seemed like forever, until she drew back and stared up at me, her loving hand sweeping up to my face and pushing a strand of my dark hair back, her lips still showing in a joyful smile. I grinned back, eyes searching the face that I had lusted to see for these past, long years. I knew, then and there, that to make up for my absence, forever may not be long enough to prove how far I would go to show her that I loved her. Forever was defiantly not long enough for our love.

"You've changed so much..." She said.

"Six years can do a lot to a person...I obviously demonstrate that idea.." I replied.

She stroked my cheek, grinning at my newfound scruffiness, I wondered if she liked it.

"You like it?" I asked, "If you don't I can..."

"No! No. I love it, it makes you look so much more handsome, if that's possible." Arwen said.

"The hair's not too much?"

"Defiantly not."

"Well then, that settles it, I'm keeping it all, just for you." I stated.

"You'd better keep it. And you had better keep the muscles, I REALLY like those."

We both laughed, before I put an arm around her shoulder, stepping up besides her as she put an arm around my waist. Her head found my shoulder, and we walked up the path together, Glorfindel following behind us, leading the horses. It was time I faced the man who had banished me. It was time I faced Elrond.


	7. This Is Where I Belong

This Is Where I Belong

Elrond was standing in a high balcony, his sad, grey eyes gazing out, over the fog veiled forests that surrounded his city. It had been six years, a far longer time than he would've hoped that Estel would have stayed away, but after thinking about what he had done, and seeing his daughter slip into depression, he couldn't allow his foster son to live away from his daughter. He had sent Glorfindel out to find him imeadiatly, and everyday, he'd stand out on this same balcony, hoping to catch even a glimpse of Estel charging home on a great stallion, laughing in the sun. But Glorfindel had not yet returned, and he hadn't heard the racous laughing and wild pounding of hooves since Estel had left. In fact, his departure had caused to make the forests dour and dreary, the trees dropped their leaves early after he left, and the winter was the worst they had recieved in a long time. All the horses in the stable had refused to do anything for weeks, and even the birds that flew through the valley gave up their joyful song for one of mourning. Elrond missed his adopted son, more than anything in the world, and he missed seeing his daughter and sons smile. It had been so very long since they had.

He sighed, leaning his weight on his hands, both splayed out on the railing of the balcony. A noise lifted to his ears through the mist, it sounded like laughter...but it couldn't be! He strained harder to listen, but the sound faded away as if it never were, leaving the valley in utter silence. He shook his head. He missed hearing laughter so much that he was beginning to hear things that weren't there. How he longed for Estel to return so his city would return to the bright place it had once been. He feared though, deep in his heart, that he would never see the poor boy ever again.

"Lord Elrond?" A voice asked.

He didn't recognize the voice, but he sensed it was an inquiring elf youth, so he sent him away.

"Leave me, young one. I'm in no mood to be bothered." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you...Ada."

Elrond turned on his heel at the use of the elvish word for 'Dad'. Only four people in this world called him that, and this voice did not belong to Arwen, Elladan or Elrohir! He almost choked on his words which caught in his throat at the sight of a quite different looking Estel standing there in the doorway. He was taller, heavier built, wiser looking and, sad to say...older. I smiled sadly at Elrond, here was a homecoming I had only ever dreamed of for the past six years. He looked me over, mouth slightly adjar, quivering with disbelief and wonderment.

"Estel! My son!" He cried.

We strode towards one another, meeting halfway across the room, once there, he did something I would've never thought he'd do. He threw his arms about me, and hugged me. I was too stunned at first to move, until the initial shock wore off, and I wrapped my arms about him as well. He was the father I had never had, and such a gesture of loving care was one that hadn't been bestowed apon me in my youth when my real father was alive. This kind of attention had been sorely missed. Growing up without a father is hard enough, but trying to earn the love and respect of a foster parent can be even harder at times when it seemed I was doing everything wrong. But, all things considered, living in such a dangerous world, I had turned out none the worse for wear. Things would be looking up from then on, this I knew.

Arwen appeared behind me, waiting until her father had stepped away from me, and was searching out every new detail of me with his eyes. She placed her arm about my waist as I wrapped her shoulders protectively with one of mine. He didn't scowl at this show of affection, instead, he smiled. Broad and genuine for the first time in many, many years.

"My son, it is the most wonderful of gifts you have bestowed apon my house! Returning after six years is a most welcome surprise!" He beamed.

"Thank you Ada." I replied.

"Ada?" Arwen inquired.

"Yes, my precious daughter?"

"I want you to know that Estel and I still love each other, and if you send him away again I shall leave also! Can't you see what happened to this place once he left?" She cried.

I looked at Elrond, almost willing him to promise her this one little thing. He stared back, blazing eyes meeting my own in an intense, fierce gaze.

"With your return, the happiness of my daughter has bloomed anew once again. I cannot take that away from her, ever. You shall remain a citizen of this fair city, no matter what happens." He replied, turning to look out the balcony again.

Arwen and I walked away, hand in hand, laughter ringing down the hallway ahead of us, laughter sounding in distant rooms once again. As we left, I turned to look back at Elrond's dark form against the pale, brightening sky, and spoke only five words, before striding away.

"This is where I belong…"

Elrond gazed at the bare branches of a tree before him, and noticed something he had not seen in what seemed like a life age of the Earth. A perfect pink blossom had opened on the branch, completely untouched by the frost that had taken the others. He reached out a gentle had and stroked it, sighing under his breath, the soft, satin petals shinning with life among all the cold and darkness that enveloped it. So perfect, and there were many more to come, he was sure, now that Estel was home once again. As a gentle breeze ruffled his robes, he faintly remembered being young, when he and his now long gone wife had sunk off, being caught by her father as well, and punished. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he looked down, through the trees to see his daughter and Estel sitting on a bench, wrapped in each others' love and laughter, so engrossed they didn't notice him watching.

"Better to let them go on being together," Elrond sighed, watching his daughter laugh happily, "After all, you only live once…"


End file.
